Behind The Fence
by animegothgirl16
Summary: BANG!BANG!BANG! Something or someone is making a ruckus in the village. That's all you need to know... NaruHina M to be safe, Lemon if you are smart ;D


I don't own Naruto. I own Momo and this strange but humorous plot, X3.

* * *

BANG! BANG!

"What the heck is that?" Kiba yelled holding his sensitive ears.

"Hey don't get distracted! We're in the middle of a spar!" Momo warned obviously upset.

"Hmph, It's not my fault it's the-"

BANG! BANG!

"Dammit, I'm gonna find the source of that damned banging and end it!" Kiba proclaimed as he marched away.

"Oi, Wait for me!" Momo yelled running after him.

BANG! BANG!

"Dammit!"

"Tsunade-sama~!" Momo chimed while knocking on the door. A annoyed groan was heard from behind the door. The door opened revealing a hung-over Tsunade and a sheepish Shizune.

"She's a little grumpy because the banging is irritating her head,"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"That does it! Momo, Kiba, and Shizune!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," They responded standing straight up.

"Go and find out what's making that racket!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"NOW!"

"H-hai!" They said as they scrambled out the room.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"So should we split up?" Momo asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Well it seems your senses are dull today, because it doesn't seem to both you," Shizune started.

"So you'll work with me," Kiba finished as he walked up to Momo and pulled her down the path to the village gates.

"I'll look around while getting some medicine for Lady Hokage's head." Shizune said as she ran to the market place.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Aah

"Did you hear that?" Momo said looking around the area.

"Hear what?"

BANG! Aaaah! BANG!

"That!" Momo exclaimed looking around for the source of the sound. She quickly ran in the direction of the sound with Kiba following after her. They stopped in front of what seemed to be a garden of fence like barriers. The planks were taller them ,but with a little skill they could jump them.

"Okay so why-"

"Shh!" Momo said holding her pointer finger to her lips.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_Ugh..._

BANG! BANG!

_Aah..._

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_Harder... Please..._

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

_Ugh...Ugh...Hinata..._

"HINATA!" Momo and Kiba yelled shocked but covered each mouths. Luckily the people they heard didn't hear them.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

_Naruto...Onegai..._

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Narutooo!" Momo yelled louder then expected.

"And Hinata!" Kiba yelled twice as loud. For awhile the banging stopped and all that was heard were panicked whispers.

"Uh H-hey guys, What's going on?" Naruto said from behind the fence. Not caring for the small talk Momo jumped to the top of the fence they were hidden behind. She looked down at them and was shocked. Naruto had Hinata against the wall and they were still 'connected' as they stared at her wide eyed.

"Hinata-chan!" Momo yelled stumbling backwards and hitting her head with blush on her face. Kiba moved her limp body to the side.

"Okay, I want you both decent and out here in a few seconds." Kiba said in a serious tone. They were out in two seconds. Hinata wasn't looking at anything but the floor and Naruto had one hand behind his head looking equally nervous. Momo got up rubbing her head while giving them a suspicious look. Kiba looked annoyed.

"Okay, What the hell were you two doing?" Kiba asked them. They both blushed and hid there faces. Naruto mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"We..." He mumbled again.

"Fine be a wuss-"

"We made love!" Naruto yelled clearly angry to be called a 'wuss'. He then realized what he said and was about to run away with Hinata when Momo tied them up with the most evil look on her face.

"You did what!" Momo screeched, "Why you-"

"Do you have any idea of the noise you caused," Kiba said tapping his foot.

They shook their heads.

"Let's just say it was our mission to find out the sound," Kiba said with a smirk.

"Meaning practically the entire village heard your love-fest," Momo said yawning.

"Eh!"

"You really thought you weren't loud enough," Kiba sighed.

"And who made that banging sound?" Momo asked looking at them. She noticed Naruto's face go extremely red. Momo nearly choked.

"Y-you can't be-" Momo exclaimed.

"Well um it's j-just that w-when I saw Hinata I-i kinda couldn't...help myself," Naruto said fumbling with his words. Hinata blushed with a smile on her face.

"Now I don't get it, Hinata is just wearing her baggy jacket. How did you get turned on enough to jump her like that?" Momo asked bluntly and Naruto looked pissed.

"Because I love her, it doesn't matter what she looks like I get turned on either way!" Naruto yelled, angrily at first but soon realized exactly what he said and put his head down with an extreme blush.

"Ano can you um let us go, now?" Hinata pleaded meekly.

"Fine, but don't let this happen again," Kiba said.

"And if you do it at each of your homes ,no doing it on the wall," Momo said as she untied them. As soon as she was done they ran off.

"It sucks we have to report this to Tsunade," Momo sighed.

"I wonder if Hiashi will find out," Kiba wondered.

"Hopefully, for Naruto's sake, he won't," Momo said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

( Sadly a Short While Later)

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!" Hiashi screamed while throwing various sharp objects at a very unlucky Naruto.

"FATHER DON'T HURT HIM!" Hinata yelled chasing after him.

"HINATA HELP ME!" Naruto screamed, "I'M SO GONNA KILL KIBA AND MOMO!"

Did I do good for this special one-shot? Tell me I wish to improve!

Ciao.

Sincerely,

animegothgirl16~


End file.
